The Ones Behind The Masks
by UnicornLuvForever
Summary: A series of Adrienette one shots because these two are too cute! Tons of fluffiness, cuddling, fangirling, feels, kisses and fun! Rated T for possible swearing but there is very little.
1. Marinette Agreste

**Prompt: Marinette accidently drops her notebook after class and it conveniently falls on a page with the words 'Marinette Agreste' written in large letters…**

Marinette lazily stuffed all of her belongings back into her pink backpack as she let out a loud yawn that caught her bff's attention. "How late did you stay up last night?" Alya questioned suspiciously with a smirk spread upon her lips. Marinette yawned again before answering the nosey reporter's question. "Was up...designing." She mumbled.

The truth was that Marinette had spent an extra hour patrolling since Cat Noir hadn't showed up and she was absolutely exhausted. Her eyelids felt like they each weighed a million pounds and they slowly began to fall. Marinette snapped awake at the last second and continued to pack her belongings.

She was in the middle of zipping up her bag when Alya called her name. She was waiting at the door for the bluenette so they could go for lunch. Marinette grumbled a weak response and swung her bag over shoulder, forgetting to close the opening all the way. As she trudged to the classroom door, with all the other students, her notebook fell out of her backpack and landed open on the floor in front of Adrien and Nino's desk.

Nino didn't bother waiting for Adrien and hurried out the door to catch up with the girls while the blonde continued to pack his school supplies. After everything was packed away neatly, he swung his bag around his shoulder and started to walk towards the door. He almost stepped right on the open notebook but noticed it lying on the ground before he made the mistake.

He slowly bent down and picked up the book before reading what was written in bold letters on the bottom left **(Anyone get it? *Cough* Uptown *Cough*)** corner of the page.

"M-Marinette A-Agreste?!" He read warily. He closed the book to find the young designer's name written on the cover, indicating that the book _did_ belong to her. Adrien quickly shoved the book into his bag and scurried out the door to find his friends.

As he walked down the halls, Adrien's mind kept wandering back to what he saw in Marinette's notebook. He felt a little guilty for reading something that she probably didn't want anyone to see, but it wasn't his fault! The book was already opened when he found it so it was okay...right?

'But why did she write Marinette Agreste? That's my last name. So…..?' Adrien pondered in his thoughts as he silently strolled down the halls. **(Oh you oblivious cinnamon roll XD)**

"Oh Adrikins!"

Adrien mentally groaned. He could recognized that annoying nickname and even more irritating voice anywhere. "Chloe!" He spun around and put on one of his fake model smiles as the blonde brat approached him with her red-headed minion following behind.

"Won't you eat lunch with me?" She asked while clinging to his arm. Adrien tried to pull away but the girl had and iron grip. "Uh sorry Chloe. I'm kinda looking for Nino, Alya and Marinette." He said while taking a step back. The girl only followed.

"Why would you eat lunch with those losers?" She snapped, letting go of his arm for a moment to place her hands on her hips. Adrien scowled. "They are _not_ losers! They are my friends!" He snapped right back.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and let out a nettling giggle. "Silly Adri-honey," She tapped his nose, " _I'm_ the only friend you need."

Adrien winced at her words. He really wished she would just leave him alone already. "Look, Chloe, I really need to go" He told her before bolting in the other direction, not giving her the chance to protest.

..

By the time Adrien found his friends finishing up their lunches outside, he barely even had any time left to eat his own food. "Yo dude! Where were you? What happened?" Nino called over. "Chloe happened." He grumbled while plopping down at the bench with his friends.

"That girl is so annoying." Alya stated casually while scrolling through her blog on her phone. Adrien glanced over to Marinette who seemed very focused on the sandwich in front of her. He mentally sighed. 'Why does she always seem so uncomfortable around me?' He questioned.

"Hey Mari?"

The girl's head shot up so fast, he was surprised she didn't get a whiplash. Her wide, blue eyes were so focused on him, filled with emotions he couldn't identify.

"Uh...could I talk to you privately...over there?" The blonde gestured towards the main entrance of the school where Nino and Alya wouldn't hear or see them. Marinette nodded her head vigorously and silently stood up. Adrien lead the way and she swiftly followed, head facing the ground the entire time to avoid the looks Alya was giving her.

Once they reached their destination, Adrien stopped and turned around to face the red-faced girl. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out her pink notebook. "M-my notebook!" Marinette exclaimed when she recognized the object in his hand. She hesitantly reached out for it. The model handed her the book with a charming smile, which soon grew into a mischievous grin.

"I found it on the floor in the classroom." He explained. "It was open on a page with...something interesting written in the corner."

Marinette clutched the book close to her chest while avoiding his burning green gaze. "W-what did y-you see?" She managed to stutter out. The blonde just shrugged his shoulder, smirk never leaving his lips. "We should probably get back to the others." He said, casually stuffing his hands into the front pockets on his jeans. Marinette nervously hummed in agreement and shuffled behind the boy.

"By the way.." He called over his shoulder as they walked. "I think you will be a wonderful Marinette Agreste." He winked at the girl who had stopped in her tracks, mouth hung wide open and eyes bulging out of their sockets.

The boy let out an amused chuckle before continuing on his way back over to their other friends. "God, she's so adorable." He sighed to himself.

 **Okay I know this is short and boring but I purromise the next one will be way better :D**


	2. My Princess!

**OMG! 30 followers, 19 favourites and 6 reviews after the first chapter?! THANKS GUYS! That is truly Miraculous ;)**

 **Prompt: Adrien is a possessive boyfriend… I'm sorry I can't get enough of overprotective/ jealous Adrien**

After finding out each other's identities, the two were soon dating. It had been almost three months and Marinette had noticed that Adrien was the possessive type boyfriend. It was super cute and flattering but sometimes, Adrien could go a little overboard. And don't even get her started on when his Cat Noir instincts began to take over.

There was this one time when their class was starting a group project and Marinette was put in a group with Nathaniel, Kim and Max, and Adrien was not very happy. Nathaniel offered to use his house as a work place and everyone agreed. When Mari told Adrien, he was furious. The idea of _his_ princess going over to another guy's house to work on a project with three guys made his blood boil.

He told her he was going with her no matter what and ignored her protests. And so, when Nathaniel excitedly answered the door after Kim and Max had already arrived, he was startled to see Adrien standing next to Marinette while holding her hand tightly and glaring daggers at the poor tomato head.

"Uh...S-sorry Nathaniel...he insisted on coming along with me. I hope you don't mind." The beautiful young girl explained nervously.

"O-oh! N-no I don't mind at all! It was just unexpected." He stammered nervously while avoiding the model's gaze. After a few moments of awkward silence, Nath invited the couple inside. They all gathered in the kitchen with the rest of Mari's group with snacks to discuss their project. Adrien refused to let go of Mari the whole time.

First, he wouldn't let go of her hand but she needed to eat, so he offered to feed her but she said no and yanked her hand away. Then, Adrien put his arm around her shoulder instead. When ever one of the other guys got close, he would let out a hiss and earn a smack in the head from his girlfriend.

These guys were all his _friends_. They wouldn't try to steal his princess….but...Adrien still felt like he shouldn't trust them.

After eating, they all went up to Nathaniel's room to start working. Kim and Max had already laid out all the materials for their poster on the ground, so they all sat around it. The only problem was…..there was no room in their circle for Nathaniel, who had run downstairs to grab his phone.

"Um guys? There's no room for me." He pointed out once he had returned. Marinette turned to Adrien with a look in her eyes he couldn't identify. "Adrien…." She started slowly, "Could you maybe sit somewhere else?"

"What? WHY?" He questioned, flabbergasted by her request. How could he leave his lady's side? No. this just wouldn't do. Usually he would do anything the princess commands, but not right now.

"Well...you aren't really going to be working on the project, since you aren't even in our group, and Nathaniel needs to help us." She told him calmly. "I-I but...h-he erm I mean..uh.." Adrien sputtered while having trouble coming up with a good reason to fight back with.

Marinette leaned forward and brought their intertwined hands to her lips to plant a soft kiss to his knuckles. "Please chaton." She gave him her best babydoll eyes.

'UGH! SHE LOOKS SO ADORABLE! How can I say no to that face?' Adrien screamed in his mind. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he smirked. "Of course, my princess." He purred before planting a chaste kiss against her lips and standing up.

He walked over, behind his princess, before sitting down again and immediately wrapping his arms around her chest and his legs around her waist.

"Wha-Adrien! What are you doing?" The girl squeaked of surprise. "Sitting somewhere else." He replied casually before burying his head into her gorgeous navy blue locks. He took a deep breath and sighed with pleasure. This was better than only being able to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Now he felt like her protector and all the other guys could see that she was _his_.

Meanwhile, Marinette was getting very frustrated but knew she wouldn't be able to get Adrien off of her now. She had to just live with it and work with her boyfriend clinging to her back.

"Ewww you two are gross!" Kim complained with disgust, breaking the awkward silence that had taken over. Marinette tried to hide her flushed face but was unable to do so because of Adrien's strong grip around her.

"Nathaniel...aren't you going to sit?" Max asked the boy, who was still standing. "Oh! Right, yeah sorry." He scrambled to his spot on the floor between Mari and Max.

The group of four worked hard for about 2.5 hours before they were finally finished, although it was hard for Marinette to help after Adrien had fallen asleep while still holding onto her tightly. She tried to pry him off but it was nearly impossible. He had an iron grip and kept his face pressed to the nape of her neck the entire time. To make things even worse, after he fell asleep, his hot breath would hit her nape every time he breathed out, sending fireworks shooting up and down her spine. Overall, he was being very distracting.

When they finished, Mari tried to wake up the boy on her back, but he was out cold.

"Uh..Mari? You need some help?" Kim asked as they all stood up while she remained on the floor. "I-uh...Kim?" She never got to finish before he stood behind her and attempted to yank Adrien off. He failed and only earned a growl from the unconscious boy before he burrowed his head deeper against her neck. Marinette visibly shuddered as his grip tightened.

Another awkward silence...

"Don't worry about me guys." Mari said sweetly before picking herself up off the ground. She held up Adrien's legs for support and was now carrying him piggy-back style.

All three boy's jaws hung open. They were all shocked and amazed by the tiny girl's strength. "H-how are you doing that?" Max asked, sounding extremely surprised. "According to my precise calculations, a human female your size would not be able to carry a male, Adrien's size, _that_ easily!"

Marinette just shrugged before heading towards the door. "I guess I just have super strength or something then." She called back before disappearing through Nathaniel's bedroom door.

All three boys just stood there in silence. "Marinette is truly amazing." Tomato sighed dreamily.

"Don't forget to bring the poster to school tomorrow!" They heard her call up followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut.


	3. Dating

**Guess what? I got instagram! Well I did already have it but….you know what, nevermind. Anyways, my name is** **UnicornLuvForever** **obviously..**

 **So you should all go follow me! :D I'll post a lot about Miraculous!**

 **Prompt: What happens when Alya suggests that their two oblivious friends date?**

"Congratulations you two!" Marinette sang happily as she approached the new couple in school.

"Thanks girl!" Alya said before giving her bff a tight hug. "Yeah, thanks dudette." Nino added as he draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I still can't believe you two are dating now!" A new voice yelled from behind them. All three teens spun around and were greeted by a certain blonde model. "It's amazing!" He chirped.

Marinette found herself blushing just from his presence. 'Gosh Marinette! Control yourself!' She mentally scolded.

"Uh h-hi A-Adrien!" She stammered nervously before hiding her face in her hands. Luckily, he didn't notice her actions because he was too focused on their other friends.

"So is today like your 24 hour anniversary or something?" He questioned in an amusing tone. Nino and Alya both rolled their eyes. "That's only something _you_ would do." The brunette told him with a smirk. "Yeah dude, and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet." Nino added.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We made it official at like….9 last night." The young DJ explained.

"Wow.." Adrien sighed, "When I get a girlfriend, we're going to celebrate our 24 hour anniversary, our 1 week anniversary, our one month anniversary, our-"

"OKAY dude! We get it!" Nino cut him off before he could go on any further.

Marinette was busy trying to hide her face from the boys. She could feel herself blushing so hard, just from imagining _herself_ being that girlfriend. She could already picture Adrien running to her, in the morning at school, and enveloping her tiny form in his strong arms. She could just imagine his extremely excited voice squealing the words, "Happy 24 hour anniversary Mari!" before leaning down to place his lips over hers for a long, passionate kiss. She would giggle into the kiss before slowly reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and yank him down further. Adrien would be surprised at first, from the sudden force, but would easily regain his composure and would glide his smooth, warm hands down to her waist to bring her even closer (if that was even possible). Everyone around the couple would 'ooh' and 'aah' at their cute affections and-

"Marinette."

Hearing her name being said caused the bluenette to snap back into reality. "Wha.." All three of her friends were staring at her. Alya was smirking and had an evil glint in her eye that just screamed trouble while Nino started at Alya with an ashamed expression, though she could see a hint on interest in his eyes. Then there was Adrien whose eyes were wide and his cheeks were a nice rosy pink hue.

Marinette was confused. Why were they all staring at her like that. "What?" She finally asked to break the silence. Maybe there was something on her face…?

"I _saaaiiiiid_.." Alya began, "what if that girlfriend of Adrien's was Marinette?"

The bluenette's face erupted a shade of red deeper than a blood-red rose. Her eyes widened as soon as the word poured out from the young reporter's mouth. 'How DARE Alya say that?! And right in front of him too! What do I do? What should I say? Oh, I am SO going to kill her later!'

 **Adrien's POV**

'Marinette? My girlfriend? I always imagined all that stuff with Ladybug. We would glide along the roofs of Paris to reach our destination; the place where we first kissed. Once we made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower, we would gaze down at our beautiful city. I would quickly glance over at my lady to see her enchanting blue orbs glittering in the light and I would lean closer. She would turn to face me and smile one of those smiles that always makes my heart melt. I would slowly reach over to cup her precious face in my claws before leaning to her ear to whisper, "Happy anniversary my lady." Then I would lean down to kiss her. It would be so magical and we could make so many memories. But if Marinette was my girlfriend? Well I kind of do have feelings for her too...I was just too busy being blinded by my love for Ladybug. Marinette is amazing!'

 **No one's POV**

"I-uh...w-well we-we erm...I-I mean.."

The blonde's attention was brought back to the stuttering girl in front of them. Poor Mari. She always was so nervous around him, though he never knew why. He thought they had become pretty good friends. Now that he thought about it….her stuttering was pretty flattering. He could render her speechless just by saying 'hello' or giving her a smile. Marinette was always so cute like that.

Suddenly, a cheeky grin formed on his lips as he moved to stand beside Mari. He swung an arm over her shoulder before turning his attention to their two friends in front of them.

"Well then, I guess we would need to be the cuter couple and put you two to shame." He said simply before leaning down to place a chaste kiss upon the girl's scalp.

This was all too much for Marinette. First, Alya suggested that she and Adrien should date right in front in front of him, then Adrien said they they would need to be the cuter couple, and finally, he kissed her! Adrien kissed her!

'OHMYGOSH ADRIEN KISSED ME!' Marinette screamed in her mind over and over again. Was she dreaming? This was too good to be true! 'HIS ARM IS TOUCHING MY SHOULDER!' She mentally squealed.

The world began to spin in her eyes and she suddenly felt dizzy. It was too hard to stand Her legs had become jelly and she was falling. The last thing she remembered seeing was the worried emerald orbs of her crush and the sounds of her bff calling her name before the darkness took over.

..

When Marinette awoke, She was in an unfamiliar bed. She attempted to open her eyes but the sunlight that hit her vision was too blinding. It caused her to let out a surprised gasp before squeezing her eyes shut once again.

She heard rustling noises and voices around her.

"Mari? Are you awake?"

"Girl! Are you feeling okay?"

"Come on dudette. Open your eyes."

"Shhh...she probably just needs some time to adjust."

"It's okay Mari. You can open your eyes."

"Don't rush her!"

"Calm down Alya. She'll be fine."

"I hope so.."

The young designer slowly opened her eyes once again, since the people around her were blocking the sunlight, and began to sit up. As she moved her head, she was immediately hit with a wave of pulsing pain. She brought her hand to the her head and let out a loud, audible groan that seemed to echo throughout the quiet room.

"MARI! YOU'RE OKAY!" Alya squealed with delight and hugged her boyfriend.

"Wh….what happened?" She grumbled into her hands.

"Your friends informed me that you passed out in front of the school." The school nurse explained as she passed the girl an ice pack.

She accepted it with a small thanks. Mari tried to recollect her thought as she tried to find the bump that was spreading pain through the back of her head. 'Why did I pass out? What do I remember? Well, I was talking with Alya, Nino and...Adrien…'

"Here let me help."

Marinette's eyes trailed to meet the sparkling green eyes of the boy who had taken the ice pack from her hand and was now pressing it to the swollen bump on her head as he sat on the lumpy school bed next to her.

'Oh...right. Adrien kissed me,' Marinette thought in silence, 'Wait….ADRIEN KISSED ME! AND NOW HE'S SITTING NEXT TO ME!'

The bluenette let out a small, adorable squeak when she felt the warm fingertips of his hand brush her's, sending sparks of magic tingling up her arm.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and tried to look at anything else but Adrien's soft gaze.

"Well, you kids should probably be heading to class," the nurse informed the students, "You're already nearly 20 minutes late."

"You're right!" Alya said before latching onto Nino's arm, "Adrien, you stay here and until Mari feels better and we'll tell the teacher why you aren't in class." She directed before leading her boyfriend out the door.

The young reporter sent a sly wink to Marinette before closing the door, leaving the the two teens to awkwardly sit there alone. The nurse had left already too.

"So….You gonna be okay?" Adrien asked after a few awkward moments of silence. "uh...I-I think so." She responded, giving him a weak smile.

"I..um…" Adrien's cheeks were tinted a light pink colour as he shifted nervously on the bed, "I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I k-kissed you."

Marinette's face darkened to a shade deeper than her alter-ego's mask.

"N-no It's fine, really! I d-didn't hate it -er w-well, I m-mean I _liked_ it uh..but I w-wasn't uncomfortable or anything a-and it was very nice..um I-I mean uh you're nice so...er-uh" She nervously rambled but immediately shut her mouth when Adrien started laughing.

"Gosh Mari, you're too cute." He breathed as he tucked a strand of her mid-night hair behind her ear. She squeaked and buried her face into her hands.

She felt the ice pack being removed from her head and the weight next to her lift off the bed. Mari peeked through her fingers to see her crush's soft smile as he held a hand out to her. "W-we should probably get to class." He spoke softly.

The girl nervously placed her trembling hand in his as he helped her off the bed.

They silently walked down the hall together, hand-in-hand, and stopped outside the classroom door before entering.

"Here," Adrien said as he handed her the slightly melted ice pack. She accepted it and shyly avoided her gorgeous eyes.

"uh..Th-thanks for t-taking me care! I-I mean taking c-care of me-er..I-I mean...Thank you."

Adrien's smile grew brighter and warmer. "No problem Mari! Anything for my possible future girlfriend." he chirped.

Marinette nearly fainted for the second time that day.


	4. Cuddle Time

**Prompt: Marinette is tired and wants to cuddle but Adrien refuses.**

"Adriiieeennnnnn!" Marinette whined as she barged into the boy's bedroom.

They had been dating for two years now so Gabriel was comfortable with the girl coming over to their home often. He felt that she was a great person for Adrien and accepted her as soon as they were introduced, much to Adrien's surprise.

The boy was laying on his his giant bed, scrolling through some social media website on his phone. "Hey princess," he mumbled, barely paying attention.

When she noticed him on the bed, she immediately walked over and lay down next to him. As she tried to cuddle into his side, he moved farther away, causing her to let out another pained whine. "Nooo come back!" She demanded.

"But I don't wanna cuddle right now." He said, still not looking up from his phone screen.

"But you're so warm and it's freezing outside and you're not even paying attention to me!" She protested, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Laterrrr."

"Nooooo! Now."

"But I don't feel like it!"

"Please Adrien?" She scooted a little closer, which he didn't notice, being too absorbed in his technology. He never answered so she pleaded again.

"Please kitty?"

She scooted a little closer…

"Please cuddle with me chaton."

Just a little closer….

"Pay attention to me!" She finally yelled, now fully on top of him while straddling his hips. He lowered his phone for a few moments to give her a pointed look before returning his attention to the tiny device.

She wasn't putting up with this any longer. Marinette plucked the phone from his grasp and threw it to the end of the bed, far from his reach.

She then snuggled into his firm chest and closed her eyes. She let out a relaxed sigh as she tried to burrow her head further into him, but was interrupted when she felt his hands tugging lightly on her twin-tails.

"Nooo Mari! Later! Not now princess!"

"Shhhhh Adrien! Sleepytime!"

"But I don't wanna!"

Without any words, she lifted her head, cupped his cheek, and pressed a long, chaste kiss to his lips. After pulling away, she returned to her previous position and began to relax.

She heard her boyfriend grumble a, "Fine. Just this once cause I love you," before proceeding to wrap his arms around her waist tightly. A soft smile slowly crept upon her lips before she fell fast asleep.

 **Feel free to suggest your own prompts ;D**


	5. Adrien's Addiction

**Prompt: One day Adrien finally gets the chance to try the pastries at Marinette's bakery and soon becomes addicted**

 **Prompt idea from** **Guest**

It was one of the extremely rare times when Adrien had the day off to do whatever he wanted. He decided to take a nice stroll outside to relax. He was always driven everywhere by the Gorilla and never really got the chance to just walk around outside like everyone else and just enjoy the scenery. He has obviously been outside as Cat Noir but it just wasn't the same as being a normal civilian outside.

The blonde model was just enjoying the moment when he was suddenly hit with the most, sweetest, most heavenly smell. He followed the tantalizing scent to the doors of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

'Pastries!' He thought. Oh, how he wanted, for so long, to sink his teeth into one of those fresh, warm croissants and taste its sweet, buttery flavour. Adrien swung open the door to the building and ran in as fast as possible.

He checked to make sure he had enough money on him before racing to the counter where Marinette's mother was helping another customer.

After the other man left and she noticed the boy, she gave him a warm motherly smile.

"Hello Adrien. Marinette isn't home right now." She informed him sweetly.

"Hi Ms. Cheng! I-uh...a-actually came for something to eat…" he said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. As soon as the words were out, the woman's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you had a strict diet for your modeling." She said, sounding rather surprised.

"W-well I do...But one croissant couldn't hurt right?" He suggested nervously, a small blush coating his cheeks.

Sabine smiled again before using a pair of tongs to grab one of the puffy pastries and placing it in a small bag with the bakery logo displayed on the front.

After paying for his food and thanking the kind woman numerous times, Adrien scurried out the door and ran to the park to enjoy his first pastry in peace. He ran to first bench he spotted and swiftly opened up the bag.

He slowly took out the pastry and brought it to his nose. He inhaled it's heavenly scent and sighed before taking his first bite. He chewed slowly, savouring the amazingly satisfying flavour. It had the perfect amount of sweetness and had an amazing texture. Adrien swore, he was in heaven right now.

After many more bites, his treat was gone. Adrien's eyes widened like saucers when he realized he had just devoured the whole thing. He hadn't even savoured the last bite!

Adrien heard Plagg's snickering from inside his shirt but chose to ignore it. He was more focused on getting another one of those magical croissants. He needed to have another.

Adrien burst into the bakery at top speed, raced to the kind woman at the counter and slammed his change onto the table.

"I NEED another one of those amazing croissants." He breathed. Sabine looked startled at first but a mischievous smile soon spread across her lips as she raised an eyebrow. "I thought to had a strict diet to stick to." She stated in a playful voice.

Adrien blushed of embarrassment when he realized how greedy he had sounded. "Well…" He sheepishly rubbed his nape while avoiding the wise woman's eyes. "Just one more couldn't hurt.." He murmured, repeating the words from his last visit.

Sabine rolled her eyes with a smirk before giving the hungry boy what he had asked for.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He squealed of excitement. He was so happy, he could jump over the counter and hug her...but that would probably look super weird…

"You're very welcome darling." She smiled before disappearing into the kitchen. Adrien smiled to himself before leaving the building to enjoy his croissant.

..

Marinette and Alya exited the school to head to the bluenette's parent's bakery for lunch. Alya always insisted they go there for lunch since it was so close and she could get free food.

"Are you sure you wanna go back to my place again?" Marinette questioned as they trotted down the steps outside the school. "Yes, of course I'm sure." Her bff answered confidently, "I also didn't bring a lunch with me."

"Alya!" The young designer scolded while playfully slapping her arm, "That's like the third time this week!"

"Well, you know me! Always too lazy to pack something in the morning."

"That's not a very good habit."

"Which? Forgetting a lunch every morning or going to a bakery for lunch everyday?"

"Both."

By the time their little 'debate' was over, the girls had arrived at their destination. **(I mean, it's literally right across the street…)**

Marinette swung open the door and held it open for her friend with a dramatic bow. "Ladies first." She giggled.

"Why thank you monsieur." The brunette chuckled as she strode in, patting her dorky best friend's head on her way. Marinette followed quickly behind but froze on the spot when she saw two familiar faces conversing with her dad at the cash register…

"Nino? Adrien?" Alya gasped, catching all three of the guys attention. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Adrien here practically begged me to come with him to get some pastries, especially croissants."

The blonde model blushed in embarrassment. "Heh...y-yeah."

"Heeeeeey doesn't Marinette help make the pastries here?" Her friend questioned, rather loudly, while nudging the girl's arm.

"Of course she does!" Tom boomed, "She helps all the time!"

Adrien's perfect green orbs widened as he focused all his attention on the red-faced girl standing before him. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but was interrupted when Sabine waddled in with two large boxes of pastries.

"Here you go dear; five different flavours of our best macaroons, a couple chocolate eclairs, three slices of our top cakes and half a dozen croissants." She spoke while handing the boy his order. He payed while the rest of his friends stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are those all for you?!" Alya squeaked. "Uh..yes?" He responded as if the answer was that obvious. "Alright dude!" Nino exclaimed while reaching for one of the boxes, "Let's get back to school so we can eat all- OUCH!"

Adrien smacked his hand away and pulled the boxes close to his chest with a hiss. "Mine." He growled at the startled boy. Tom and Sabine just laughed at the blonde's actions while his friends all stared at him in shock. Adrien never acted that way….although, Mari did hope that he would be that way with _her_ one day…

Without another word, Adrien stuck his nose into the air before walking out the door of the bakery with his precious pastries. Nino quickly chased after him as soon as he left, leaving the other two girls and the adults in the building. "See you back at school!" He called before the door slammed shut.

..

Adrien came back the next day.

He also returned on the weekend.

He even called and asked if he could get some pastries delivered to his house!

Marinette was the one running the cash register when he walked in for the fifth time the next week. "Hiya Mari!" He chirped as he skipped to the girl at the counter. "Do you have my usual ready?"

Marinette let out an amused chuckle before grabbing the bag behind her. She had been getting more comfortable talking to her crush since she was seeing him a lot more often now. "Yup! I got your text asking to have it ready so here it is."

She handed him the bag but quickly pulled it away as soon as he tried to grab for it.

"Hey! My precious!" He whimpered. Marinette let out a cute giggle before repeating the same actions from before. Adrien let out a low growl as he glared at the giggling girl.

"Mari…" His voice was low and serious as he spoke, "Give me my babies."

"Oh you mean these?" She dangled the bag close to his face before pulling away again before he could try to snatch it away. "You're gonna have to come and get them yourself." She challenged, a sneaky yet frisky glint sparkled in her eyes.

Something erupted inside of Adrien causing him to jump over the counter and tackle the girl to the ground. They both fell crashing to the floor, almost squishing the bag in the process. Adrien noticed this and immediately went into panic. "My sweeties!" He cried of fear.

Marinette took this chance to roll them over and swap their positions so she was now on top of him, straddling his hips as she help the bag high out of his reach. "How you gonna get your sweeties now?" She cooed.

Adrien smirked and winked before reaching up, grabbing her head and slamming his lips onto hers. **(Like the Ladynoir kiss in Dark Cupid ;D)**

Marinette let out a squeaked of surprise and immediately let go of the bag in shock. Adrien snatched it up and rolled them both over in one swift motion. "Thanks Mari!" He smiled sweetly before getting off of her and walking towards the door, leaving the bluenette in a stuttering mess on the floor.

Once he swung open the door, stepped outside and knew he was out of her view, Adrien collapsed onto the ground. His eyes were wide as he touched his lips, still tingling from feeling Marinette's against his own. They were so..so sweet. Sweeter and tastier than any pastry he had ever tasted. They were so addicting. He knew he needed to taste those irresistable lips one more time…..


	6. A Sweet Prize

**Prompt: Marinette teaches Adrien how to bake to settle his pastry cravings.**

 **Prompt idea from** **MiraCutesy**

"Oh, Maaari~" A certain blonde model sang as he skipped towards a certain bluenette sitting with her best friend in their first class of the day.

"Yes Adrien?" She giggled as he approached the two.

"Did you bring me those delicious, delectable pastries like you promised?" He questioned with a cheery smile.

"Of course I did," she responded while reaching into her backpack for the treats.

"Ta da!" She pulled out the box with her parent's bakery logo displayed on the front.

Adrien's mouth watered just at the sight of them. He inhaled deeply and sighed at the heavenly scent.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" He leaped forwards and tried to snatch them away from the girl but she quickly pulled the box away and shoved it back into her bag.

"You can have those at lunch," she told him in a strict tone of voice. Adrien pouted and tried to give her his best kitty eyes.

"Please, please, pleeaaase Mariiii! Can't I have them now, please?"

She giggled in response to his childish behaviour before shaking her head and pointing to the front.

Adrien turned around to see their teacher, with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently at the front. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle as he sat back down in his seat properly.

During the lesson, Adrien's mine kept wandering back to the box in the backpack behind him. He couldn't wait until lunch. He still couldn't get over his craving for those divine pastries from his favourite bakery, however, Marinette has been helping him with his obsession.

Adrien would pay her to bring him pastries twice a week, every week. It had been going on for about a month now. And there was a bonus! Since he had been talking to her more, she was getting more and more comfortable around him everyday and he got to learn more about his shy classmate.

Marinette and him had become closer friends now, and he couldn't be happier. He loved spending time with her.

There was just something about that girl he found so….familiar. Every time they would be alone together, he got a weird tingly feeling in his stomach. It felt nice.

 _Briiiiiiing_

All the student packed their belongings and shuffled out the door. Adrien snapped out of his trance and looked at the clock. "YES! LUNCH TIME!" He cheered before spinning around to face a giggling Mari, who was also waiting for her best friend, Alya.

"So...Marinette," he twiddled with his thumbs as he glanced up and down, between her eyes and the ground, "Can I have my pastries now?"

The bluenette giggled and waved a finger in his face as she spoke, "I think you can wait until we're all sitting down with our lunches too."

Adrien pouted. He wanted to protest but knew it wasn't gonna get him anywhere so he just decided to keep his mouth shut.

 **Time skip to after school cause I'm lazy**

Adrien's stomach grumbled as he waited outside for the gorilla to pick him up. He was unusually late.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar voice of his favourite girl behind him and turned around to wave.

"Hi Marinette," he called to the young baker leaving the building. She waved back and continued talking on her cell phone. She approached him just as she was saying goodbye and put away the device.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just my mom. She says that they're really busy in the bakery right now so I actually gotta go and help out."

The boy's eyes lit up at the word 'bakery' and a smile took over his lips. "Can I come with you? Please?"

The bluenette looked confused at his sudden request. "You want to come with me? Why?"

Adrien rubbed his nape while staring at the ground. "Uh...I-I kinda want-er….I-I mean..you...um….pastries?" He mumbled while avoiding her eyes.

Marinette just smiled and held out her hand. He glanced at it nervously and looked into her eyes as if asking permission. "Well? Whatcha waiting for?" She giggled.

The blonde's face lit up as he grabbed her hand and she lead the way.

During the short walk, Marinette had ladybugs fluttering all around her stomach. She was actually holding hands with her crush!

"Here we are," she announced just as they approached the doors of the building. She felt Adrien squeeze her hand gently just before letting go to open to door for her.

"After you my lady," he said with a bow, causing the girl to blush. She felt the heat rise to her face as he sent her a cheeky wink and quickly rushed inside.

"Maman! I'm back! I brought Adrien with me," she shouted as she entered the bakery. Her mother came rushing with a plate of croissants in her hand. "Glad you're here darling. Your father just finished baking the rest of the pastries for today but we need you to make some more for tomorrow."

Marinette nodded before grabbing Adrien's arm and leading him to the kitchen.

"So this is where the magic happens," he said as he observed the large room.

"Uh huh." Marinette grabbed a large mixing bowl, along with many ingredients. She turned on the many ovens before grabbing some baking utensils, placing everything on the large counter in the middle of the room.

"What are you baking?" Adrien asked curiously. "Basically everything," she responded casually.

He let out a very loud gasp that caught her attention. Marinette looked at him with a concerned expression. "What's wrong?" She questioned worriedly.

"You…..baking….e-everyth-thing?!"

Mari stared at the boy with a blank expression for a few moments before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Yes silly," She replied before booping his nose. She didn't know why she did it, but it just felt right. Both teens were now blushing hard as they stood there in awkward silence.

"S-so, y-you wanna help m-me?" The bluenette suggested in a shaky voice. Adrien gave a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked down at the floor. "I-I don't know h-how to b-bake…"

She blinked a few times before smiling sweetly. "I can teach you."

Adrien's head shot up at her words and his eyes were wide. His gorgeous green orbs were sparkling with what looked like a mix of hope and happiness. "Really?"

"Of course! Come on, let's get started."

Mari showed Adrien all her recipes and let him choose the first thing to bake. He chose the croissant (Of course) and she showed him all the steps to baking them. She demonstrated how to measure ingredients properly, showed him where they kept all the baking ingredients, how to roll out the dough and how long they should go in the oven. Adrien payed close attention to everything she said and did everything exactly how she instructed.

Once they finished the croissants, Adrien had the honours of trying them first. He told Marinette that she should take the first one but she politely declined and told him that he should be the first one to try them, since it _was_ his first time baking.

Adrien took one bite and melted into a puddle of happiness on the floor. They tasted just like Marinette's! (Probably because she did most of the work) He chomped down a couple more until she scolded him for it.

Next, they baked cookies, then eclairs, macarons, clafoutis, profiteroles, and finally, cupcakes.

"You wanna know the secret to making these sweets perfect?" The young baker asked the model as they were measuring out all the ingredients according to Mari's instructions.

"Let me guess; TLC? Love? Something cheesy like that?" He smirked. Marinette blinked at him before laughing and shaking her head. "No, It's extra sugar. Duh." She chuckled as he stared at her for a few moments before joining in her laughter and got back to work.

..

Adrien was still struggling with piping the icing perfectly onto the cupcake, but was doing a decent job. He worked at a slow steady pace while Marinette was whipping through them easily. She had already finished her half and was now cheering him on.

"Go Adrien go," She chanted behind him as he tried to focus. "It's kinda hard to do this right while you're distracting me," He muttered.

"Fine I'll just start cleaning up," She shrugged before walking to sink to start washing the many, many dishes. "Oh and make sure you do a good job!" She called over to the boy, "We need to sell those tomorrow!"

"I know, I know! I'm trying my hardest but I can't guarantee that they'll look perfect."

"Well if you do a good job I'll give you a sweet prize."

Adrien froze. 'A sweet prize? Like desserts?' He thought and began working twice as hard.

..

"FINISHED!"

Marinette came back to the counter to inspect his work. Adrien held his breath as he watched her silently check every single cupcake for any imperfections. He felt like his life depended on this moment.

"Adrien," Marinette started in a disappointing tone while facing away from him. "These cupcakes…...ARE GORGEOUS!"

He sighed of relief and fell to the floor.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…..that was just exhausting. I think I like eating the pastries more than baking them."

"Well since you did such a good job, I think you deserve a prize."

The boy immediately perked up at those words. "Really?" He squealed of excitement. "Of course! You deserve it!" Marinette chirped before helping him up off the floor and leading him to a different room. She told him to wait here before disappearing back into the kitchen.

After a few moments she called him back in. Marinette stood at the counter with her arms folded behind her back as she stood nice and tall.

"Adrien Agreste," she announced, voice loud and powerful, "since you worked so hard today, you get the chance to choose a sweet prize in return for your much appreciated efforts."

She took a step to the side to reveal a single croissant sitting on a white plate.

"You get to choose between a croissant," she stepped to the side again and gestured to the next baked good.

"A chocolate chip cookie," she repeated the action once more, "Or a cupcake iced by yourself."

Adrien looked over his choices. His eyes trailed down the counter top, looking over every single pastry. A croissant, a cookie, a cupcake…...Marinette….

She stood at the end on the counter smiling sweetly. He remembered the kiss they shared that day when she wouldn't give him his treats. Her lips were so sweet and soft and he could never forget that incredible feeling.

"Well," The blonde smirked, "I should probably choose the most sweetest, bestest one."

"Yeah that makes sense," Mari agreed, unaware of his intentions. She watched him step forward, thinking that he was gonna go for the cupcake, but was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her face and slammed their lips together.

"MmMppPPhh?" She squeaked but slowly melted into the kiss. They're lips molded together perfectly and she could still taste the croissant he had eaten earlier.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

Adrien pulled away and mentally cursed his phone for ruining the moment. He angrily pulled it from his pocket and immediately paled when he saw the screen.

It was late. Like, reeeaaaaally late. And his father was calling. His father never called him.

With shaky hands, Adrin hesitantly accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

" _ADRIEN! Finally you've picked up! WHERE ARE YOU? Why weren't you waiting after school? What are you doing? Who are you with?"_

"Relax father, I'm just at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery."

" _WHY?! What are you doing there?"_

"I was baking with Marinette."

" _Baking? I'm sending Nathalie to pick you up NOW. You're just lucky you had nothing scheduled for today."_

"Okay father. I'll see you soon."

Adrien ended the call before Gabriel could reply.

"I'm sorry Adrien."

He looked at the girl in front of him.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I-I shouldn't have told you to come here. Now your father is upset and you're gonna get in so much troub-" She silenced by his finger on her lips.

"Marinette, I had so much fun with you today. Please don't feel bad about anything. I can deal with my father at home."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I had a blast today! Baking with you was awesome! Maybe we could do it again sometime."

Marinette blushed a little. "Y-yeah."

"Adrien," Sabine appeared in the doorway, "Your ride is here."

Adrien's face visibly drooped. Her let out a sigh before replying, "Guess that means I gotta leave. Thanks so much for the wonderful time," He turned to Mari. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya." She sent him a wink, causing the ghost of a smile to appear on his saddened face.

Sabine lead him out while Marinette stayed back to clean the rest of the kitchen mess.

Tikki popped out of her purse while she was wiping down the counter and sat down on the girl's head. "Personally, I would have chosen the cookie as my prize," She said as she eyed the chocolate chip cookies from across the room.

Marinette blushed hard, remembering the events from earlier.

Adrien Agreste kissed her….again!

 **Ugghhh I'm so tired right nowwww**


	7. Kitten Cuddles

**Prompt: Even when not transformed, Adrien still acts like a little kitten.**

 **(I was just in the mood to write fluffy kitty cuddles)**

Marinette climbed into the bed where her boyfriend was waiting, already nearly asleep. She turned off the light so the room was only lit by the streams of moonlight shining through Adrien's giant windows on the opposite wall.

"Goodnight kitten," She murmured as she leaned down to plant a kiss to his forehead. Marinette rolled over to the side of the bed, so she was facing the wall, and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep…..until she felt something nudge her back under the blankets.

She rolled over again and lifted the blanket to see Adrien curled up in a tiny ball right next to her. The bluenette sighed as she went to go pet his hair and scratch where his fake cat ears would be if he was transformed. "Something wrong kitty?"

The blonde let out a deep, relaxed purr in response and inched a little closer to his girlfriend's body under the cover. The girl gasped when she was suddenly pulled into his chest and he wrapped the rest of his body around hers protectively. He had one arm locked around her waist and the other pushing her head further into his chest while his legs were all tangled in hers. His chin rested on her head with his eyes closed and a warm smile on his lips.

Marinette didn't want to complain, but it _was_ summer and it was also _extremely_ hot under the covers with her body squished up against another. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but froze when he let out a deadly growl and gripped her tighter.

The bluenette let out a huff. Looks like she was gonna have to get out of this herself. She placed her hands on the arm around her head and used all her strength to pry it off. Adrien put up a good fight but lost in the end. Next, Marinette began to remove the arm around her waist, but he wasn't giving up so easily this time. Adrien smirked, eyes still closed, as he snuck his free arm around the other side of her waist and held her in place.

"Adrien!" Mari whined when she had realized what just happened and began pounding her little fists against his chest. "Stop it princess," He mumbled in response.

"But it's too hot," She began to protest but was interrupted when she felt his legs unwrap from hers and the blanket being kicked off of their bodies.

"That better now?"

"Yes, thanks chaton."

"Anything for my lady."

Marinette smirked as an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Anything?" That caused Adrien to open his eyes to gaze into hers. As blue met green, time seemed to stop and it felt like they were the only two people on the planet. They could both see the love in each other's eyes and could both feel butterflies in their stomachs.

"Yes Mari, anything."

The bluenette smirked once more, causing confusion to cloud over in Adrien's mind. 'Oh gosh, she's planning something isn't she….'

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close to his ear.

"In that case, would you mind releasing me from your grasp kitten?" She purred. Adrien snapped out of his lovesick trance at the request. "Yes, of course I DO mind!" He practically shouted as his grip tightened even more. Marinette rolled her eyes at his cat-like behavior.

"Oh come on Adrien! It's boiling in here and you never let me have any space!" She snapped back. The blonde whimpered like the little kitten he is before slowly loosening his arms around her.

Mari grumbled a 'thank you' before rolling over so she was facing the wall and tried to fall asleep, but could still feel her boyfriend's presence close behind. Adrien remained curled in a ball right behind her until she fell asleep.

..

The next morning Marinette woke up in the same position she was in the night before; Adrien holding her hostage with his iron grip around her waist and head, keeping her squished right up against him.

She let out a small groan before a smile slowly crept upon her face and she nuzzled into his chest, causing a happy purr to be released from his sleeping form.


	8. Wishes Lead to Soulmates

**Prompt: Adrien finds a magical ring and an ancient creature named Plagg, who grants him wishes.**

Adrien was a lonely child who lived in Berlin, Germany with his mother. He had moved there with his mother about a year ago, after his parents had gotten into a huge argument, and hadn't made very good friends since he left.

After his mother and him left for the airport a week after the big fight, they were off to start a new life and forget everyone in Paris. Gabriel Agreste had never allowed Adrien to go to school or have a social life and he hated it. So when his mom had suggested that they run away in the middle of the night, he agreed and immediately started packing.

Now, Adrien had been going to school for about a year and was allowed to do anything he pleased...but he never actually felt like he fit in with everyone. The people he met at school were friendly and all but he still felt like something was missing. There was something incomplete about his life….almost as if…..he didn't have his other half. Like….he left it back in Paris….

One day, Adrien was just walking home from school when he stumbled upon a tiny box stuck in a tiny space between two buildings. Being the curious boy he is, the blonde walked over and used all his strength to yank the box free. When he failed miserably, he looked around for a stick to use as a crow-bar.

Adrien picked up the sturdiest stick he could find and lodged it between the object and the ground. He stood up, mentally counted to three, and then jumped down on the stick, causing the box to fly out of the space and land on the sidewalk a few feet away.

Adrien ran to the mysterious object and picked it up. He took his time to admire all the little details decorating the little package before he opened it up to reveal a bulky silver ring.

The blonde boy was confused. Why was there a ring in a box stuck between two buildings? He picked up the ring to examine it and admire it's beauty. He closed the box and shoved it in his pocket before slowly sliding the piece of jewelry onto his finger. It was a perfect fit!

Suddenly, the ring began to vibrate and the colour was slowly draining from a metallic silver, to pitch black. A flash of an emerald green pawprint appeared just before a black blur popped out of the ring in a green flash, making a "PING" sound.

"Wow! It feels so good to be out of that ring! Now I can stretch and actually move around," a tiny creature said as he floated in front of the boy.

Adrien gasped at it in amazement, "Woah! What are you?"

The thing turned around to stare at him with a blank expression. Once he could see it properly, Adrien noticed that the creature resembled a cat, with it's ears, tail, whiskers and blazing green cat-like eyes.

"Oh right…..you must be my new master…"

"New master?"

"Ok listen up kid. The name's Plagg. I'm a magical being called a kwami and since you found my ring, I gotta grant you wishes," Plagg announced in a dry voice.

"Oh, like a genie?" He asked excitedly, "Let me guess, I get three magical wishes?"

"Well I _was_ gonna give you _four_ ….but okay.."

Adrien blinked at the creature before a look of confusion swept over his features. "Four wishes? I thought it was usually three."

"I always rate my masters on a scale from one to ten and whatever number they get, is the number of wishes I grant," the kwami explained sounding very tired and bored.

Adrien had to take a few moments to process what the mystical creature had just told him before something finally clicked. "You rated me a FOUR on a scale from one to TEN?"

"Yes."

"Well excUSE you."

"Are you gonna make your wishes or what?"

"I can wish for anything?"

"Yes, now hurry up!"

Adrien tapped his chin while thinking hard about what he wanted to wish for. He could wish for ANYTHING he wanted and he didn't want to blow his chances.

"How about we go back to my house while I think about it? We can grab a snack too."

The tiny floating cat was mentally debating on the decision even though he knew he didn't have a choice and had to go with his new master anyways.

"Do you have camembert cheese at your house?"

"Uh...probably..?"

"YIPEE! Then let's go!" Plagg cheered and did a little somersault in the air, causing the boy to laugh.

..

Adrien was surprised to find that they actually did have the cheese at his house and gave some of it to his new little friend, who accepted it with a delightful squeal.

His mother wasn't home at the moment but he already knew she would be back in about an hour. Adrien brought Plagg upstairs and kinda showed him around the house to pass time. When his mom came home with dinner, he had the little creature hide in his shirt so that his mother wouldn't see him.

That night, Adrien really thought hard about what he wanted to wish for. He was thinking about wishing for some better friends at first but didn't know if that was a good idea. He also thought about wishing to know what his future beholds but then decided that he shouldn't do that either. Eventually, the boy fell fast asleep and forgot all about his wishes in his dreams.

..

"I'm home from school," Adrien announced into his empty house the next day. He walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat and noticed a note sitting on the counter top.

"Dear Adrien, I went out to grab some groceries for dinner. Will be back in a couple hours. Love mom," He read out loud to no one in particular..

"Your mom's not here? Sweet! Whatcha wanna do?" Plagg zoomed out of the blonde's school bag and hovered right in his face.

"I think I just wanna go to sleep," He mumbled in response and began to trudge up the stairs to his bedroom.

"That lesson on soulmates was so booooorrrringggg! Is that really what people teach kids these days?" Plagg groaned as he followed his master up to his room.

"I thought it was pretty interesting. And we were discussing that topic because it's the theme of the novel we had to read for class," Adrien explained as he face planted into his soft bed. He crawled under the covers and let out a quiet sigh.

"I feel so cold and lonely here. Plagg, can you cuddle me please?"

"Wha-NO!" The kwami scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Uggggghhhh," Adrien groaned before mumbling something that caught the little cat's attention, "I wish I had _my_ soulmate here to cuddle me and love me."

"If you say so," Plagg muttered before clapping his paws together. In a puff of lime green smoke, there was a girl sitting in the bed beside the boy. She had beautiful midnight blue hair pulled back into two adorable pig-tails, and the most enchanting bluebell eyes. She was pretty short and wore a baggy, over-sized ladybug printed hoodie with a pair of black high waisted shorts.

"Wha? Where am I?!" She screamed causing Adrien to jump up at the new voice.

"Huh? Who's where?" He looked around and immediately froze when his eyes fell on the girl.

Blue met green and time seemed to stop. His and her eyes widened at the same time and their mouths both hung open. Both teens stared into eachother's eyes for what felt like forever. Neither could bring themselves to look away, both mesmerized by the person in front of them. It was literally love at first sight…..until Plagg broke the silence.

"Adrien, This is your soulmate."

"M-my soulmate?" He questioned warily, eyes never leaving her's.

"Yes. You wished for her to be here to cuddle and love you so I granted it."

….

Everyone was silent.

Adrien finally decided it was time to speak up.

"What's your name?"

"Marinette," She responded immediately with the most sweetest smile he had ever seen. Adrien wanted to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Such a beautiful name," he sighed in a dreamy voice, causing the girl to blush and giggle. Her laughter sounded like magic to his ears.

"Where are you from?"

"Paris."

His eyes widened. Paris? That's where he used to live! Maybe he was actually meant to stay there instead of moving away with his mom.

"I'm from Paris too…"

"Wow! That's so cool! Can we cuddle now?" She scooted a little closer and latched onto his arm. The boy's face lit up like a red christmas light. He couldn't believe how incredibly cute that was. "Uh...s-sure!"

"Yay," She squealed of delight and let go of his arm to instantly hug his waist and nuzzle into his side.

"Awww that's so cute! She's like a little kitten!" Plagg fangirled from the corner of the room.

"Yeah….a little kitten…..WAIT PLAGG! Doesn't she have a life back in Paris? We can't just keep her here! Her parents are probably worrying about her disappearance right now! Oh no, oh no what do we do?" Adrien panicked.

"You know you still have three wishes left," The kwami pointed out with a smirk.

"ADRIEN I'M HOME!" His mother called from downstairs.

"Uh oh. Mommy's back," Plagg stated.

"I uh… I-I er..we..uhm..I-I...I WISH MARINETTE, MOM AND I WERE BACK HOME IN PARIS!" He shouted in the moment.

Plagg clapped his paws and, in a puff of smoke, Marinette was back in her bedroom cuddling with her giant cat plush while Adrien and his mother were standing outside Gabriel's mansion with all their luggage.

"What? How did we get here? Adrien, what going on?" Mrs. Agreste freaked out while Adrien was just so shocked that he had actually wished them home.

Suddenly, a feminine voice was heard through a speaker, "Adrien? Mrs. Agreste? Is that you?"

Neither had time to answer before the large gate slowly opened up and Gabriel Agreste himself came running towards the two.

"ADRIEN! TARA!" He shouted as he ran to his family. Once he reached the two, Gabriel engulfed them in his arms and refused to let either one go.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've been so lonely here by myself. Please never leave me again." He whispered, eyes squeezed shut. Adrien looked at his mother, who was looking back with a worried face. He knew she wasn't prepared for this and decided to step up.

"Don't worry father. We won't. But could you maybe give mother some space?"

Hearing these words, Mr. Agreste immediately let go and stepped back with a sheepish grin. "Right, right. My apologies."

The three smiled at eachother, happy to be reunited as a family and knew that it was best to leave the past behind them.

 **The Next Day! :D**

Adrien was packing his bag, eager to get to school. It was his first day at Collège Françoise Dupont, since it was his first day back in Paris. He hoped to see Marinette there too. Ever since he accidentally made that wish and the beautiful girl appeared, he just couldn't get those large, innocent, adorable, bluebell eyes out of his head. The image was burned into his mind forever and he craved to hear her sweet, angelic voice. He only had the adorable memory of her laying beside him while pleading for cuddles stuck on repeat in his brain to keep his emotions stable.

..

Marinette woke up late again and was now rushing out the door to get to school on time. She couldn't get the strange dream out of her head ever since she woke up and it made her feel confused. She only remembered working on her homework when she blinked and was suddenly sitting in an unfamiliar bed with a complete stranger. She did have to admit, the stranger was pretty cute…'Wait..BAD MARI! It was only a dream.'

The bluenette was sure it was just a dream, but it had felt so real. And she couldn't explain her sudden attraction to the imaginary boy she saw in her mind. She didn't know why, but she just felt drawn to him…..like, he was her other half. She had felt the need to be extremely close with him and to never leave his side yet, she didn't even know his name.

Then she woke up to the buzzing of her alarm and realized that she was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry.

"Bye Maman! Bye Papa!" She shouted as she sprinted through the downstairs bakery, grabbing a croissant on her way out.

The girl ran as fast as she could go, only stopping to check for cars before crossing the street.

She burst through the classroom door just as the bell went and sighed of relief before taking her seat right above her best friend, Alya, and her boyfriend, Nino.

"Class, We have a new student joining our class," Miss. Bustier announced excitedly. Her words caught many students attention, excluding Chloe who was busy admiring her nails.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Adrien Agreste!"

The classroom door swung open and a tall boy with beautiful, fluffy, blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes strolled in. Marinette's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she instantly recognized him as the boy from her dreams, and immediately started feeling those unexplainable attractions again. She couldn't take her eyes off him and watched his every little movement.

"Would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself?" The teacher offered with a gentle smile.

"Uh..sure," Adrien replied back with a nervous chuckle.

"H-hi my name is Adrien and…"

His eyes scanned each student's face as he spoke, but the words died in his throat as his eyes fell upon the adorable bluenette who he had been longing to see. Her gorgeous eyes were gazing down on him with, what looked to be, love and affection. He couldn't take his eyes off her and just stared back with the same lovesick look.

"Marinette…" He finally breathed after a long, awkward silence. Adrien mentally praised himself for remember her name, although, how could one forget such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl?

She let out a quiet gasp as she heard her name being spoken by the mysterious boy.

"ADRIKINS, SWEETIE! YOU'RE BACK!"

Chloe suddenly jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around the blonde boy's neck. Adrien nearly gagged from her strong scent of expensive perfume and was disgusted by her actions.

"Um...Hey Chloe…."

"When did you move back to Paris? Oh, I've missed you so much! Life here is so boring without you! I'm always surrounded by these miserable low-life peasants!"

"CHLOE! That is enough!" Miss Bustier scolded, "Go back to your seat. NOW."

The mayor's daughter rolled her eyes before releasing Adrien and sitting back down.

"Adrien, you can sit in any empty seat," the teacher said while gesturing to the class.

Marinette's eyes lit up at her words. There was an empty seat beside her, since Alya switched to the seat beside Nino when they started dating.

"He can sit next to me!" Chloe squealed while shoving her minion, Sabrina, onto the floor. Half the class rolled their eyes at the brat's actions, including Marinette and Adrien.

He ignored Chloe's offer (since he didn't actually like her anyways) and began to look around for any other seats. Then, his emerald green orbs fell on the beautiful petite girl who he couldn't get out of his head. He looked over to her right and noticed there was no one there. 'An empty seat beside my soulmate? AWESOME!'

"I'll sit next to Marinette," He said a little too excitedly before racing over to the bench.

The bluenette's face immediately went the shade of Nathaniel's hair as soon as he sat down next to her. She could feel the warm, welcoming heat from his body and her hand twitched as his came close. She wanted to turn and gaze into those mesmerizing eyes of his, but couldn't do so, as they were in class right now and she was already falling behind.

Adrien, on the other hand, was trying his hardest to keep his cool. Here he was, sitting next to his soulmate. This girl was the love of his life, and he was so happy that he just wanted to forget everything and engulf her in his arms. When he was this close to her, he could smell her sweet scent of freshly baked chocolate- chip cookies, and he was dying to know what her perfect, plump, pink lips felt when they were against his own.

Both teens were trying their hardest to keep it together. Miss Bustier smiled at the two student. 'They would make a really cute couple,' she thought to herself as she turned to start the lesson.

..

"Awww man. I forgot my umbrella at home," Marinette groaned out loud to no one in particular. She reached her hand out and cringed when it was immediately soaked by the rain. "Should I just run home, or…..?"

"Hey, Marinette!"

The girl spun around to see Adrien running in her direction. He slowed down as he approached her and opened up his large black umbrella. "I-I just w-wanted to say h-hi," he stammered nervously, eyes shifting from her to the ground.

"O-oh h-hey!" The young designer nervously waved as she felt the blush rise to her cheeks.

Adrien noticed she didn't have an umbrella with her and was immediately concerned. "Where's your umbrella?" He questioned in a worried tone, eyebrows furrowed. "I-I forgot it a-at home," She explained.

"Please," the blonde boy reached out to hand her his umbrella, "Take mine."

Marinette was shocked. This mysterious boy, who she was strangely attracted to, has barely talked to her and now he was giving her his only umbrella so that she would get wet while walking home. 'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG HE'S SO SWEET!' The bluenette mentally shrieked.

"B-but what about you?"

He paused for a moment before a shy smile crept upon his lips, and a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. "I-I could walk y-you h-home if you w-want…..?"

Marinette stood there with a dumbfound expression for a few moments before her body sprang back to life and she nearly fell backwards. "I-I-I er I m-mean you..uh I mean s-sure!"

Adrien gave a soft chuckle and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. Mari moved under the umbrella and the two were extremely close, causing both to blush furiously. They walked home in a comfortable silence while enjoying being close with one another, and Plagg was silently fangirling in his master's shirt the whole way home.


	9. Time of the Month

**Prompt: Marinette + time of the month = Adrien doing everything he can to make her better**

A certain sunshined-haired model happily hummed an upbeat tune to himself while clutching his little gift for his girlfriend close to his chest. He sighed a dreamy sigh and rested his head against the cool leather seats of his dad's limo as the gorilla pulled up to the familiar Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"See ya later! Thanks for the ride!" Adrien chirped to the large man in the driver's seat. He nodded back with a straight face and waited until his young master was out of sight before smiling and driving away. Adrien had been so happy since he started dating Marinette and it just made everyone else more happy too.

"Adrien, hello darling!" Sabine greeted her daughter's boyfriend, and future son-in-law, with a warm hug and handed him a plate of cookies to take to Mari's room. He smiled and thanked her as he took the plate before skipping up the stairs. He said hello to Tom, who was working in the kitchen, on his way up.

Once Adrien pushed open the familiar trap door and entered the room, Plagg whooshed out of his shirt and went to go find Tikki somewhere.

"Princess?" Adrien called into the empty room while setting the plate of cookies down on her desk. "Hello?"

swung open and his beautiful, clumsy, blue-haired princess came stumbling out.

"A-Adrien! Hi!" She said in a weak voice while clutching her stomach. The green eyed boy immediately noticed her distress and rushed to her side to help her balance.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm just on my period."

Adrien froze. Last time marinette was on her period she was extremely grumpy all the time and would constantly push him away. She would put up a fuss with everything and would always be whining or complaining. And worst of all, if Adrien did one little thing wrong, she would burst into flames, scream and yell, and then kick him out. It was truly terrifying.

"Do you need anything bugaboo?" He asked in a clam, gentle voice.

"I just ran out of pads."

Adrien was determined to be as useful as he could possibly be. He hated seeing his princess in pain and was willing to do anything to make her feel better.

"I'll go buy you more," He announced heroically. Marinette smiled before wincing in pain and collapsing to the ground. Her boyfriend picked her up with a worried face and carried her, bridal-style, to her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before transforming into Chat Noir and leaping away through her balcony trap door.

..

"Ugh….Which ones do I get?"

Adrien stood awkwardly in front of the many shelves full of different types and brands of pads.

"Wait don't women use those tampeen thingies in these situations?" Plagg whispered from inside Adrien's shirt. "They're actually called tam _pons_ ," The boy corrected his kwami with an eye roll.

"I'll just get these ones," He said as he picked up a box. "They say regular on them so…...yeah."

"Mmkaaayyy whatever," Plagg grumbled.

Next, Adrien went to go buy Mari some of that expensive chocolate she loves. As he went to pay for the items, he reached into his pocket for his wallet but felt a tiny box instead. 'Aw man! I forgot to give Mari her gift!' He mentally cursed. 'I'll just give it to her when she feels better.'

The blonde model paid for his things, transformed behind the store, and rushed back to the bakery. He detransformed once his feet hit the soft blanket on Mari's bed and immediately went to her side.

"Here you go," He handed her the box of pads. Marinette was just falling asleep before Adrien rudely barged in and shoved a box in her face. Once she recognized what it was, she felt relieved….until she read the box.

"NONONONONONONONONOOOOOO ADRIEN THESE ARE THE WRONG ONES!" She screamed and threw the box. "You got me the wrong ones!" She cast a cold glare in his direction. Adrien felt a wave of fear wash over him. Mari was usually a nice, sweet girl but sometimes, she could be truly frightening.

"I'm sorry princess! I didn't know which ones to get so i got the ones that said regular!" He panicked to explain. "NO you SHOULD'VE gotten me the HEAVY ones!"

"I'm SORRY MARI! Please forgive me!" Adrien hid his terrified face in his hands and prayed for her forgiveness.

"UGH just get away from me!" She began to get up from the bed. "I'll just go see if my mom has any."

Adrien felt like a big fat failure. He messed up. He made her angry. He didn't want to be kicked out. He felt so unprepared in this situation.

A few minutes later, Marinette reappeared with a handful of pads. She sent him a cold glare before entering the bathroom. She slammed the door loudly, which caused the boy to jump in fear.

After what felt like hours, the bluenette entered the room again. Adrien's head turned to the door as soon as he heard the knob turn. His princess's eyes were red, puffy and watery. She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Mari silently made her way up to the bed and sat down before whining that she was hungry.

Adrien frantically scrambled around for the grocery bag with the chocolate inside. Once he found it, he handed her the treat, which she took, then rolled over to the side with the same expression on her face. No smile or thank you. Adrien smiled at her tiny form. Not a happy smile; a worried smile. He knew she was in a lot of pain and didn't want to upset her in any way.

"Princess?...Do you want to cudd-"

"Do _not_ touch me."

"Oh…. okay…..'

Marinette ate her chocolate while facing the wall and Adrien awkwardly lay next to her. He didn't want to be too close but he also didn't want to he far away from her. So he just lay there and stared at the ceiling, listening to her nibble on the chocolate. Once she had finished, mari crumpled the wrapper and threw it off the side of the bed.

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

He sat there in silence and listened to her breathing.

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Get out of my space."

"Okay."

He sadly made his way to the stairs and was about to climb down when her voice stopped him.

"NONONO! Stay on the bed but out of my way!" She wailed and rolled onto her back while placing an arm over her eyes.

Adrien sat of the foot of the bed and hugged his knees to his chest as he watched her.

She winced and rolled onto her other side. A few moments later, she rolled onto her back again.

"Ughh Adriiieeennnn."

"Yes bugaboo?"

"It's too bright in here."

"Should I turn off the light?"

She nodded.

Adrien climbed down the stairs, turned off the light and climbed back up.

He was about to sit down in the same spot again but Mari's voice stopped him.

"No, lay down with me."

Adrien smiled sweetly at her demand and went to lay down next to her. Marinette rolled on top of him and snuggled into his chest. She gave a content sigh and closed her eyes.

Adrien smiled and closed his eyes too…...for about three seconds until she spoke again.

"Why aren't you paying any attention to me?!" His princess cried, "You aren't giving me any love or affection of kisses!"

He smiled again and rolled them both onto their sides.

"I can kiss you…...only if you want me too," He spoke in a calm voice to sooth her whimpering.

She didn't say anything; only nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Adrien stared at her for a few moments with a look of adoration before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. As he pulled a away and opened his eyes, he saw a tiny smile on her face just before she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him again.

Adrien gave a little giggle and hugged her close.

"I love you Mari. I love you so, so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered in her ear, then kissed her temple, then her forehead, then her lips. "I love you so much," he said again.

She had and adorable smile on her face.

"I love you too, Adrien. Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered, eyes remaining shut.

Her blonde boyfriend hugged her even closer and gave a deep, loving sigh as they both drifted off to sleep.

..

When Marinette awoke, she was alone in the bed and it was late. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she returned, she noticed something on her desk and walked over to investigate. There was a note and a little box.

"My dear princess, I'm sorry I had to leave you :( My dad called and said I had to go home for some photo shoot or something. I didn't wanna wake you earlier, but I meant to give you this little gift ;D (It's in the little black box, if ya didn't put two and two together.) Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow with more chocolate. Love you lots! -Adrien," the bluenette read out loud.

She looked over to her chaise and noticed Tikki sleeping away. She smiled, then decided to open the box. Inside was a beautiful silver-chained necklace with a gorgeous little ladybug charm attached.

She gasped as soon as she saw it and a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful, " she spoke quietly. Mari grinned to herself as she placed the jewelry around her neck and clasped the ends together. She adored the way it looked on her and immediately went searching for her phone to text her amazing boyfriend a "thank you."

Adrien was at home, getting ready for bed when he heard his phone chime in the other room. He dove onto his amazingly comfy bed and snattched his phone off of the pillow. He smiled when he read the text from his girlfriend.

"HA! I told you she would love it!" He shouted to Plagg who was snacking on some cheese across the room.

"Whatever lover boy! I ain't giving you no cheese," his kwami responded in a grumpy voice.

"I didn't want any cheese though….."

The little cat just shrugged and returned all attention to the food in front of him.

Adrien shrugged and texted Mari back.

' _You're welcome bugaboo! I'm so glad you love it! See you tomorrow ;)'_

He sighed happily as he hit the send button, the rolled over and went to sleep with a lovesick smile on his face.


	10. CHAT-MARI!

**Prompt: One day, Adrien just suddenly realizes how adorably cute Marinette is and cannot stop thinking about her.**

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Adrien focused on his pencil hitting the side of his text book repeatedly. It was the only thing keeping him from falling asleep at the moment. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, for what felt like the five-millionth time that morning, and groaned.

'Still five minutes to gooooo. UGH this lesson is so BORING,' he grumbled in his head as he looked back to his pencil. Adrien couldn't wait for lunch. Him and his three best friends were heading over to Marinette's parent's bakery for lunch, and he couldn't wait to eat some of their delicious, delectable croissants. He was also very eager to spend some time with his friends. He always had so much going on in his life and never really got time to just relax and have some fun.

 _Riiiiiiiiiinnggg_

Adrien pounced out of his seat just as the school bell rang, and sped off to go toss his books into his locker. After that, he ran to the front of the school and waited patiently for his friends. A couple minutes later, he saw three familiar figures heading towards him. The blonde model beamed with delight.

"Hey guys!" He waved excitedly as they approached. "Shut up dude! Alya's telling a funny story!" Nino laughed along with the girls. Adrien nodded and listened in as Alya began talking again.

"So then my sister tried to copy me by jumping on the smaller stone beside me, but she slipped and fell into the lake instead! It was hilarious!"

Adrien watched all three of his friends burst into laughter and smiled at their happiness.

And that's when hit hit him.

As his eyes fell on his blue-haired friend, he froze at the sight before him. Her face was lit up with joy like a Christmas tree and her beautiful blue-bell eyes seemed to shimmer in the light. Her cheeks were slightly stained pink and that smile was absolutely adorable. And OH MY GOODNESS, the way her nose scrunched up as her beautiful, angelic giggles escaped past those perfect, plump lips! Her stunning cuteness made Adrien's heart race 10 times faster. His emerald orbs were glued on her as all these feeling came flooding in, and all these thoughts were popping into his head.

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

Why am I feeling this way? Has Mari always been this cute? Why didn't I notice before? Ohmygosh shes so adorable when she's laughing! Her eyes are so blue and sparkly! And her voice! Wow it just sounds so magical and delicate. She looks as pretty as a princess! Could she even be as pretty as my lady? NO! N-never! No one is as pretty as L-Ladybug…..

Marinette stopped laughing and just stared at me. She seemed confused…oh my she's even adorable when she's confused!

That was when I noticed that Nino and Alya were also staring at me with puzzled expressions.

Craaaaappp they're all staring…..

"W-what? Is there s-something on my face?" I stuttered out nervously.

"No…..but you were just standing there, completely silent while staring weirdly at Marinette," Nino said. Alya was giving me a look. I don't know what it meant but it made my palms start to sweat.

"Yeeeaaahhh why exactly were you staring at Mari, Adrien?" Alya smirked at me. "You think she's cute or something?"

I felt my face heat up immediately. That's exactly what I was thinking. That's exactly why I was staring at her.

"A-Alya!" The bluenette swatted her friend's shoulder. It was so cute. She was trying to act all tough but her face was red too. Awww she's embarrassed! Wait...I'm embarrassed…..I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON ANYMORE.

Now everyone was staring at me again. I could feel the obvious blush once again and didn't know what to say. OH MY GOD THIS IS EMBARRASSING.

"Uh," I sweat dropped, "SHOULDN'T WE BE HEADING TO THE BAKERY NOW?"

My hands immediately clapped over my mouth. I didn't mean to shout at them. Their staring was just making me uncomfortable a-and I didn't know what to say. I PANICKED OKAY!

I saw Alya slowly nod and heard Nino mumble a small, "I guess." Then I dashed away and headed towards Mari's Parents bakery.

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

Ugh why did Alya have to say that? Of course Adrien doesn't think I'm cute! That was so embarrassing! But then…...why was he blushing? He was probably just surprised or something. Now he's runoff in the direction of the bakery…...without denying that he thinks I'm cute! Okay, okay, calm down Mari. Don't get your hopes up. Adrien is probably just really excited to eat some pastries.

"Come on guys…..we should probably go after him," I heard my best friend, Alya, say. "Yeah I'm starving!" Nino agreed. I nodded and we all started walking in the direction Adrien had gone.

..

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Adrien burst through the bakery doors and collapsed on the floor. "I'm soooooo hungry," he mumbled as his eyelids fell shut. Sabine and Tom rushed to his side and frantically asked what was wrong.

"Sooo tired…..need…..delicious….pastries…"

Tom chuckled while his wife rushed to the kitchen for food. "Where are Marinette, Alya and Nino?" She called from the other room.

"Probably on their way," The blonde model shrugged as he sat up. He picked himself up off the floor and followed Tom into the kitchen. He was handed a large plate full of assorted treats and goodies from Sabine. She gave him a warm smile before rushing off to take some cupcakes out of the oven.

Just then, the door opened and the three others strolled in. "Maman! Papa! We're here!" Adrien froze when he heard that voice. It still sounded different. It was like he just never really payed attention to how Marinette's voice sounded before, and now he is just realized it now.

'She sounds beautiful…... _amazing_ ….. _extraordinary_ ….' he smiled to himself as he went to greet them. "H-hey guys! I have the food," Adrien displayed the plate for them to see.

"Cool dude. Let's sit down."

"Yeah, I'm sooooo hungry."

Marinette giggled and followed her friends to the nearest table. Adrien was watching her the whole time. 'Omg that was so cute,' he secretly fangirled.

Alya and Nino sat on one side of the table, so Mari and Adrien sat on the other.

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh I'm sitting next to Adrien! Okay Mari, you can do this. Just stay cool. Stay calm…..Ohmygosh I'm next to Adrien!

I looked up to see Alya smirking at me from across the table…..oh no! I'm probably blushing! This is sooooo embarrassingggggg. I looked to my right and see Adrien looking away while trying to hide his face. OMG HE'S BLUSHING TOO! NINO IS GIVING HIM A LOOK TOO! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

How DARE Nino sit next to Alya and make me sit next to Mari! I mean, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that…. Marinette is great….and nice and sweet and cute and funny and adorable and….uuggghhh what am I gonna do?

I look over and see her staring at her lap while fiddling with her fingers. I watch her glance to the side and then look up at Alya. Oh my...her face is bright red…i-it's so c-cute. Ugghhh I think I'm blushing.

Oh no what if she sees? I casually, and awkwardly, turn to stare at the wall while kinda trying to hide my face with my hand. Man, this is really embarrassing.

"Well we should probably eat this food and get back to school," I heard Nino say, breaking the uncomfortable silence, much to my relief. I hear Alya hum in agreement so I turn to face them and try my hardest to not think about the petite girl beside me.

..

I didn't have any of my friends in my next class after lunch, so I was kind of lonely. At least no one was bothering me while I was thinking about Mari- UH I MEAN DOING THIS WORK. Yeah. I'm totally focusing on my work and not thinking about anyone.

No. I give up. I just can't seem to stop thinking about Marinette. Why did I never notice her incredible adorableness earlier? It was just that moment when she was laughing and her face was so lit up and happy and ohmygoodness it was amazing.

As my eyes casually scanned the room, I noticed this girl in my class. I think her name is Francine or something. She's wearing a big, baggy, black hoodie with violet leggings and knee-high black boots. My mind immediately imagines that outfit on Mari and I can feel all the heat rising to my face. I must be blushing... _madly._ My princess would look soooo cute and comfy and cuddly! SOOOO CUTE!

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a loud tapping noise against the table in front of me. The scary, giant teacher is towering over me with a stern look on his face. Uh oh.

"Adrien…..Are you finished your work?" He asks is a deep, thundering voice. "N-no sir!" I squeak in fear. His icy cold glare was making me very nervous. The teacher didn't respond; just gave me a look that said _'you better finish that work or I will call your father and get you kicked out of this school so that you will never get to see your friends and will always be stuck at home.'_

I shuddered at the thought of being homeschooled again and decided to finish as much work as I could before class ended.

..

Once I got home, I had a photoshoot to attend…..yippee….

During the ride there, I just couldn't stop thinking of Marinette. Her voice, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her happiness, her clumsiness, her bravery, her everything…...just so purrfect! I couldn't stop imagining how cute she would look in all these different outfits. My dad had just finished designing a beautiful ball gown the other day and imagining it on Mari was just so...so...so _enchanting_. She would look as beautiful as a princess, no, as beautiful as a queen!

Once we arrived at the photo shoot, I was rushed into a dressing room filled with outfits I would be modeling today. I quickly got changed and layed my regular outfit on the couch. I took a long look at it before leaving to get my makeup done. As I walked over to find the makeup artists, I thought about my usual clothes and my mind automatically pictured them on _Marinette._

As soon as I saw that image in my mind, I nearly choked on my own saliva and lost my balance, almost falling to the ground. I felt my face heat up immediately and knew it probably resembles Ladybug's suit at this point.

MARINETTE IN MY CLOTHES WOULD BE THE CUTEST THING EVERRR. My shirt would be so long on her because she's so short and it wouldn't fit and and and and

.

.

.

.

I think I almost fainted. There were a few people around me, helping me up and giving me water. They were repeatedly asking if I was okay and wanted to know what had happened, but I just couldn't think straight.

After I was lead to the makeup station and they people were getting me ready for the camera, my mind started to wander again. I continued to imagine my princess in my clothes, my pajamas, my father's designs…...but then…..I imagined something so cute, so adorable, so incredible, I was told to go lay down for a bit. I IMAGINED MARINETTE WEARING MY CHAT NOIR SUIT.

MARI WEARING CAT EARS IS LIFE. I CAN'T HANDLE IT. I NEED TO SEE IT IN REAL LIFE. I WANT A CHAT-MARI. CHAT-MARI IS MY EVERYTHING.

Omg and then little Chat-Mari could help save the day with me and Ladybug! Wait….MARINETTE WEARING LADYBUG'S SUIT WOULD BE SO CU-

I froze. My brain frozen. My mind stopped. Everything just…..stopped.

Marinette in Ladybug's suit…..she would look EXACTLY like Ladybug! The same blue bell eyes, the same deep blue hair, even the same twintails! The same height, the same voice, the same cute little focused face, and the same angelic little giggle!

But if Marinette was this similar to Ladybug…..could it be?

Then Adrien fainted. Just passed out. Just like that.

 **Hihi! Hope you guys enjoyed that one-shot! Please review so I feel motivated to write more often! XD**


	11. I Just Want Attention

**Prompt: Adrien has an angry wife at his hands and he can't stand being ignored!**

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and faced the way opposite of her husband's pouting face. He knew she couldn't resist his kitty eyes, but Marinette wouldn't forgive him so easily this time. Adrien Agreste had gone too far.

Marinette and Adrien had been married for a little over a year now. They had been invited to Alya and Nino's baby's first birthday party, where all of their friends and family would be. Their two best friends from high school had always liked to throw crazy huge parties for any occasion. Marinette still remembered the day she came home from a visiting her grandmother and found half of Paris gathered to welcome her home.

Adrien was being especially slow while getting ready for the party that morning. Marinette was scolding him for staying up too late watching anime the night before. When they had finally exited their home, they were already 20 minutes late. Adrien tried to assure his love that everything would be fine but she was still annoyed and threatened to flush his special hair comb down the toilet when they got back. When they finally arrived, half an hour late, Adrien apologized to Nino and Alya, saying that Marinette couldn't keep her hands to herself in the morning. A red faced Mari grabbed his hand and dragged him to a secluded corner, ignoring Alya's whistles and shouts of encouragement. She gave her husband a warning to not embarrass her like that again but he just shrugged it off and told her to loosen up a little, saying that he was only joking. When it was time to say goodbye, Adrien told their friends, rather loudly, that Mari was really excited and rushed to go home so that they could make a baby of their own because she was jealous of Alya and Nino's baby. His petite wife swatted his arm and stormed out, a hysterical Adrien following a few moments later.

Now that they were home, Adrien was trying to apologize and gain her attention but Mari wasn't letting him have his way. His apology wasn't even sincere! He couldn't stop laughing at his cruel little jokes that embarrassed her oh so much in front of all their friends.

"Come on buginette! Yo-You know I was only messing around," he said through muffled giggles. Mari remained silent, arms crossed and eyes screwed shut.

"Do you wants kisses?" She wasn't giving him any.

"Do you want cuddles?" He wasn't getting his way.

"Do you want chocolates?" She did, but not from him. Unfortunately, her stomach decided to let out a low growl at that moment, letting Adrien know that she was hungry. She could feel him smirking down at her. She sensed movement and suddenly felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. Her hair was tied up and out of the way in an elegant bun on top of her head, giving Adrien access to lick her collarbone and press a trail of kisses up to her ear. She shuddered at his touch but battled the urges to grab her Adrien and kiss him until their lips were red and swollen.

"Are you a hungry little lady?" His low voice purred into her ear. It seemed her silence was finally getting to him because he moved away and let out a loud, frustrated groan.

"Please Mari! I said I was sorry, just please don't ignore me!" She let out a little snicker. It was always pleasing to see her kitty getting what he deserved.

"Ok fine. I'm gonna regain your love and affection by preparing your favourite meal. I WILL END YOUR HUNGER, MY LOVE!"

Marinette's eyes widened as Adrien sprinted into the kitchen, tripping over a lamp in the process. They had just bought their brand new house little over a month ago, and Mari was obsessed with how nice and big the kitchen was. She absolutely loved it and she didn't need Adrien ruining that now too. Everyone knew he man couldn't cook if his life depended on it. He always had fancy meals prepared by professional chefs growing up.

"Chaton, please don't!" She called back to him, noticing how his body visibly tensed as soon as she spoke.

"My lady! Are you accepting my apology?" He asked in a tone laced with a hint of desperation. "No! I just don't need you burning down my beautiful kitchen!" She shouted, taking him aback. "THEN I MUST GO THROUGH WITH MY ACTIONS!" Adrien screeched, pointing a finger up in the air. "I MUST SAVE OUR LOVE!" He turned around and dashed to the refrigerator to gather ingredients. Marinette let out a heavy sigh and went to go sit on the couch. She wanted to keep and eye on her husband but she wasn't planning on giving him any satisfaction.

As Adrien turned around to dump his handful of ingredients on the counter and place a pot on the red hot stove, he noticed his beautiful wife in the corner of his eye and mentally smirked as a plan formed in his mind. He grabbed a knife and a cutting board, took off his shirt, and began chopping ingredients. Marinette noticed his actions and felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Just ignore him Mari, you are stronger than him," she whispered to herself.

" _Oh Mari~"_ She screwed her eyes shut and tried her best not to think about her sexy shirtless husband standing a few feet away.

" _Wouldn't you like to help me over here? You know I'm such a klutz in the kitchen,"_ he practically purred out. The bluenette continued to ignore him…..until she heard his frantic screams of distress.

"OUCH! Marinette! I've cut my hand! Oh GOD it's bleeding, like a LOT!"

She ran over and found Adrien facing the other way, clutching his hand to his chest. She tried to ignore the nice view of his back and told him to turn around and let her see. He only shook his head in return.

"Adrien! How and I supposed to help you if you won't let me see?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and spun his body around, only to have a warm pair of lips slammed against her own as two large hands cupped her cheeks.

She tried to pull away and gave a little whimper in protest but that only made Adrien kiss her harder. Eventually, she gave up and let her hands run down his bare chest. She returned his kiss just as forcefully and backed him up into the wall. The way her tiny self could dominate someone as big as Adrien still amazed her. It gave her confidence. It gave her power. The kiss grew more heated with each passing second. She felt a hand travel to the back of her dress and let out a small gasp when she felt the zipper lowering down her back. She gave a small tug on her husband's belt around his waist, smirking when she heard a low groan. She began removing the buckle when…

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The couple sprang apart at the sudden noise.

"Adrien! When did you turn on the stove?"

"I decided to make spaghetti! I guess I just got a little... _distracted_ ," He said as he sent her a sly look. Marinette crossed her arms over her chest to keep her dress from falling off.

"Well you can clean this up. I'm gonna go turn off that stupid smoke alarm and then go take a shower," she told him as she rubbed her head. The blonde hummed in agreement.

"Sounds fun. I'll join you soon," he grinned.

Mari rolled her eyes and ran away, Adrien following soon after dumping the burnt, dirty pot in the sink, planning to clean it later before his wife found out.


End file.
